legendsofterrisfandomcom-20200215-history
Wizards Guild
The Wizards Guild of Devardec Guild Founding Introduction Soon after the creation of the world, there came to be tribes of creatures of all kinds. Nomadic human tribes wandered the lands, slowly settling in different areas which would later become cities. Throughout the forests lived the elves, who used the trees for shielding and protection. Even the goblin creatures banded together, and would eventually build a castle for their king. Within the caves of Terris lived the dragon tribes. They were a peaceful tribe, with a purpose to live happily and to protect their own. These creatures were also very intelligent and Deori had blessed them with something not many other creatures posessed...magic. Eventually, all the tribes grew and evolved. The human tribes had settled in many areas which soon grew to villages. The village of Devardec was by far the largest, and served as a meeting point for merchants and tradesmen. Within this village lived a young man named Illuin who had a unique talent for magic. Illuin At that time, humans were not a mystical people. To compensate for this, many humans learned to fight with swords and other weapons. Even as a little boy, Illuin worried his parents because he had no interest in sword fighting and offensive tactics like the other children. By the time he was 5 modern years of age, his talent for magic was beginning to manifest. "I was preparing a meal for the family when I noticed Illuin playing outside, alone. I beckoned him to come inside to eat, but he did not hear me. As I stepped outside to get him, I noticed something odd about the boy. He was standing still yet his feet were not touching the ground! 'Deori have mercy!' I cried, and upon hearing me my son turned to face me, falling to the ground, landing on his feet. T'was not a long drop, perhaps I was seeing things because I have been so tired caring for the baby..." From the Diary of Anna Boulire, mother of Illuin. Courtesy of the Wizard Guild Library It was not too long after that incident that Illuin was sent by his parents to the village of Woodtop. His parents knew that Illuin was special, and because of his talent he would not be accepted by the humans of Devardec. The elves of Woodtop were friendly to Illuin and took the boy in right from their start. The elves were one of the few species in Terris that was proficient in the ways of magic, and so Illuin received the training that he needed. In modern time, it can be said that twenty years passed. In that time Illuin learned to master the art of magic. He returned to the village of Devardec, intent on finding other humans like himself. His purpose was to share his teachings with other humans who also had the blessing of magic. He made his home just southeast of the center of the village, and it was there that he secretly began his search. The Wizard's Guild is Formed Through the change of many seasons, Illuin had visits from many people who claimed to know the "forbidden art" of magic. Word had secretly spread throughout the lands that Illuin was a master of magic, and could teach others how to use it. Many thought they had the talent, but very few actually did. By the end of his search, Illuin had found just three others who had a talent for magic. Solon's talent seemed minor, but really it was exceptional. With just a wave of his hand, he could set fire to a stick! He would then extinguish the fire by causing a mass of icy water to manifest and surround it. Malanor had the ability to magically teleport from one spot to another. In a *poof* of purple smoke he would be gone, only to instantly re-appear right beside where he had dissapeared from. The third with the talent was Carla. She could cast small illusions of objects. When Carla was nearby, one never knew if the rock or the tree beside them was real. Together with Solon, Malanor and Carla Illuin formed a small group which he called The Wizards Guild. Over time, the four secretly practiced their magic and improved their skills. Evil Descends Upon the Lands It was during this time that a great evil was descending upon the lands of Terris. Saddend, Deori left the world, leaving Vagma alone to wreak havoc on the lands. Many people died during those dark times. Some said that the sun set behind a cloud, and never returned. Wells went dry, and crops of fruits and vegetables shriveled and died. From each tribe, and village, people and creatures began to dissapear. Illuin knew that something horrible was happening so he and the other Wizards set out from Devardec to find safety and shelter in the caves of Terris. For many months the Wizards travelled searching for a place they could stay. First, they set out to Woodtop but found that it had been abandoned. They continued north towards the mountians and found a small cave near Red Stone Mountian. They settled there, hoping that Deori the One would return to Terris soon. The Wizards Meet The Dragons The four awoke one morning, to find that they had been taken captive by a tribe of dragons. Not one of the Wizards had ever seen a dragon before, and they were all shocked, and frightend of the creatures that had taken them captive. Dragons had inhabited the caves in the area for many years, and they saw the four as an intrusion on their territory. To the Wizards, the dragons appeared to be monsters. They were ENORMUS in size with teeth like alligators and a large snout. The ground shook as they trompled around. All of the Wizards, even Illuin, thought they were doomed. The four were taken to the Dragon King. His throne was in a very large cave; large enough to fit a community of dragons. They were arranged in a line before him, and he approached each of them one by one... "My heart was pounding as this magnificent creature stood before me, my height not surpassing its foreleg. It brought its head down, and I could feel its hot moist breath on me, as it sniffed me. It inhaled and brought its head up, its long neck almost reached as high as the cave! I heard Carla let out a cry...and somewhere inside me I KNEW that this was it. This was the time to use everything I had in me. I closed my eyes and I felt in an instant the sweat dripping down my face as I focused on the four of us. My head felt like it was about to explode! I opend my eyes and saw the mighty dragon above me, it's head high in the air and flames flickering from its mouth! I felt myself fading and for an instant I felt like I was in nothingness. All around me, nothingness...and then I saw that I was no longer in the front of the room but in the back. Before me was an enormus cave and in the spot that we had stood were flames." From the Journals of Malanor, Master of Chants courtsey of the Wizards Guild Library The King, shocked by this use of magic stopped for a moment and stared at the four. With a loud roar he turned and went back to his throne. Sitting quietly, he waited to see what the four would do. Carla had spent much time and effort working on her illusions. She stepped forward and with a gesture, an illusion of the sun appeared in the cave. Her lips moved as she chanted the incantation of an illusion spell and a cloud covered the sun. Humans appeared out of nowhere and started dying, falling to the floor. Some dissapeared entirley. Illuin quietly nodded as he knew that Carla was breaking the language barrier with her illusions. Through illusion, Carla painted a picture of the troubles that the Wizards had been through, and the darkness of the lands. When she was finished, the Dragon King growled loudly. A smaller dragon came forward, and with a loud roar answered its king. Again, the room was filled with illusions but this time, it was the dragon painting the picture. The four Wizards found that the Dragons too had been experiencing the dark evil. They had lost many members of their kind to death, but even more had just dissapeared! Finally it was understood that the Dragons and the Wizards were on the same side. The dragons allowed the four to return to their cave with the illusionist dragon as their companion. The Dragon Alliance is Formed For the turn of two seasons, the Dragons and the Wizards spent time together. Eventually, they began to pick up on eachothers languages. As they became more proficient at communicating, they learned more about eachother. They learned that Vagma was putting together a dark army using people and creatures that he had taken from each tribe and village. The Dragons and Wizards decided then to form an alliance between them, which has been in tact ever since. This alliance was to ensure that the Dragons and the Wizards would always be bound together by honor and magic. Deori Returns with His Children "After a time of Vagma wreaking havoc in the lands, Deori returned with his children." From the Terris Manual courtsey of the Wizards Guild Library For 20 years Deori's son Alvogyl battled Vagma and thus became the war between goodness and evil. As the Dragons and Wizards had learned, Vagma had indeed created armies of dark and evil creatures. Dark Elves came from the depths of Dandyloses Despair. Dragons that had once been part of the good tribes came together from other dungeons throughout the lands to destroy those that they once had loved. Battles erupted everywhere. There was much bloodshed and many perished. Dragons as Companions The Dragon King had grown to know the four Wizards very well. He knew their strengths and weaknesses. To help protect them from the battle and bloodshed, he assigned four dragons to be their companions. To Illuin, he assigned a Golden Dragon - the leader of the four. To Solon, he assigned a Red Dragon - the most powerful dragon of the group. Carla stayed with the illusionist Dragon, which happend to be Green. Malanor was paired with a Yellow Dragon. From that day forward the four Dragons and the four Wizards would always be companions. Vagma's Defeat "Knowing how powerful Vagma was, Alvogyl spoke to the land and asked it to help him, promising to protect it always. He was coated in rock and minerals, thus able to withstand the waves of lava Vagma sent forth. Now coated in fused rock, our Lord battled for 20 years against him. Finally, Alvogyl had Vagma at his mercy, but was stayed by the hand of Zir from slaying him. The Immortals imprisoned him beneath the lands. Thus it was that at this time Lord Alvogyl was god of Strength, Rock, Nature and Justice. Twas long till Vagma was freed once more, by the hands of mortals. He twisted many beings into foul creatures, and his hordes could not be defeated by mortal armies. Deori stepped forth with his children once more, to crush the forces of evil. The bow of Eridanian brought down the mighty dragon, and crushed the armies of Vagma. Reknall was brought forth to rule the dead and Vasari time and knowledge. Time was changed to be no longer be a curse, but a healing thing, offering wisdom. Each Immortal chose an ideal to stand for as they took their places in the heavens." From the Terris Manual courtsey of the Wizards Guild Library The End of the Wars With the wars over, those still alive returned to their homes. The Elves returned to Woodtop under protection of Eridanian. Their new enemies, the Dark Elves made their home in Dandyloses Despair, under the leadership of Takara, their Queen. Many of the evil dragons made their homes in lairs within the dungeons, no longer welcome with the dragon tribes. And to this day, the dragon tribes continue to move from place to place, sometimes residing in the caves througout Terris. With the coming of Eridanian the Immortal of Magic, magic was a skill that was no longer forbidden but accepted. Illuin and his Wizards returned back to Devardec to build what is now the Wizard's Guild Building. In the years that followed, the Wizards guild would grow to become very large and powerful, with the help of the Dragons. The four Wizards became the leaders of the guild. They and Dragon King agreed that every Wizard would have the opportunity to earn the privledge to have a dragon companion. To this day, it is so. Scribed by Lady Tayrah Category:Guilds Category:History Category:Stories